Bebe mi sangre
by KuroiiSakura
Summary: "Tus profundos ojos negros no dejan de mirarme con nostalgia; en verdad lo siento, pero todo pronto terminará. Te notas sereno pero aún así, tus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse discretamente..." One-shot SasuSaku. UA.


**Bebe mi sangre.**

La luz de la nostálgica luna apenas entra por las cortinas entreabiertas del cuarto, dejándonos casi a obscuras.  
Tu perfecto pero ahora débil cuerpo se encuentra descansando sobre mi regazo. Tu respiración trabajosa y entrecortada ha comenzado a contagiárseme y ponerme nerviosa. No hay ruido alguno dentro de la habitación, salvo tus inhalaciones y exhalaciones.  
Nuevamente te quejas, parece que tu dolor y agonía van en aumento. Una débil lágrima sale de mis ojos jade y termina cayendo en tu perfecta y pálida mejilla; me duele verte así, me duele verte sufrir.  
Repetidas veces te he preguntado si mi inútil existencia puede servirte de algo, pero siempre te niegas fríamente, mencionando que no quieres hacerme daño. Más daño me haces negándome todo y fingiendo que estás bien, pero ahora que te encuentras junto a mí, puedo decirte certeramente que todas tus afirmaciones fueron mentiras: Nunca has estado bien.

Limpio mi lágrima que finalizó en tu mejilla delicadamente, como queriendo que mi mano pasase desapercibida y no te des cuenta de que estoy llorando; pero antes de devolverla a tu cabello, lugar donde partió, la tomas con tu fría y débil mano, aprisionándola fuertemente.

—Sakura… —Hablas casi en un susurro— No llores…

No era que quisiera contrariarte, no; pero no puedo dejar de llorar. No me cabe en la cabeza la idea de que pronto te irás, me dejarás para siempre.  
Intento sonreír y hacerte caso, pero otra lágrima traicionera sale de mis ojos ahora completamente cristalizados.

—Sasuke… —Musito débil mientras intento ahogar los sollozos en mi garganta— ¿Por qué?  
—Hmph… —Sueltas ese monosílabo característico de ti, sonriendo de medio lado— No hagas más preguntas.

Intentas silenciarme como siempre, pero esta vez no puedo darte dicho placer. Necesito respuestas; te necesito a ti.  
Quedo callada unos momentos y hago mi mayor esfuerzo para no parpadear, no quiero bañarte en lágrimas ésta última noche. Finalmente suspiro y tú vuelves a quejarte, el momento se acerca.

—No quiero —Murmuro apretando mi puño y mis ojos, dejando caer varias lágrimas sobre tus negros cabellos— No quiero que me dejes, Sasuke.

Volteas para conmigo y comienzas a levantar tu cabeza de mis piernas débilmente, logrando en unos momentos estar parado frente a mí. Te inclinas muy lento y apoyas tus manos sobre el respaldo de mi silla, dejando tu rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

—Me prometiste que no llorarías —Haces que recuerde mi promesa, ahora rota, mientras miras mis ojos fijamente.  
—Lo sé —Agacho la mirada en señal de arrepentimiento y otro par de lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, cayendo ahora sobre la suave seda de mi vestido negro.

Pero tu mano se encuentra con mi barbilla y haces que suba la cabeza de manera delicada, observas todo mi rostro para nuevamente hablarme con tu frío e irresistible tono.

—Entonces por lo menos, cúmpleme eso como mi último deseo.

Tus palabras me hieren peor que cualquier otra cosa y haces que mis ganas de llorar aumenten considerablemente, ¿de verdad tenías que irte?  
Me abalanzo sobre tu pecho, rodeando tu cuello con mis brazos; quisiera sacar de ti esa sangre maldita que te está matando. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Tú eres puro, diferente. Y yo… yo carezco de aquello a lo que muchos consideran un _privilegio_. Tan sólo soy humana y, como mayor, no pasaría de ser una _convertida_. Odio no poder serte útil nunca.  
Acaricias mi cabello con temor. Siento tu palpitar cada vez más débil, menos sonoro; el calor que emana tu cuerpo comienza a disminuir lentamente y te denotas cada vez más apagado. Me aferro desesperadamente a tu cuerpo, ¡no quiero dejarte ir! No ahora que sé que correspondes mis sentimientos.  
Alzo la mirada y veo como tus ojos ya no tienen la misma vitalidad de antes, cada vez brillan menos. En un intento desesperado, grito tu nombre:

—¡Sasuke!

Y tú, al final, únicamente sonríes.

—Vaya… parece que se me ha acabado el tiempo…

Tu voz suena entrecortada, tu piel está ahora más pálida y noto como lentamente vas entrecerrando tus profundos ojos azabache; ya estabas yéndote.

—¡Sasuke! —Exclamo tu nombre por segunda ocasión— Sasuke, por favor… ¡Por favor regresa! Aún es tiempo… ¡Bebe mi sangre!

Tomo tu frío rostro entre mis manos temblorosas y lo sacudo ligeramente, intentando hacerte reaccionar.

—Puedo serte útil, ¡por favor!... ¡SASUKE! —Ahora no puedo dejar de llorar, discúlpame si no cumplí mi promesa.

Cierro mis ojos y maldigo el día en que tu sangre se ensució, si no hubiera sido por eso nada de esto estaría pasando…  
De pronto siento como algo helado se posiciona sobre una de mis manos ubicadas en tu rostro y abro los ojos de golpe; pudiendo notar que es una de tus manos. Me miras tiernamente con las pocas fuerzas que te quedan.

—Sasuke… —Musito con lágrimas en los ojos y acercando mi cuello a tu rostro— Bebe mi sangre.

Y como el agua repele al aceite, te haces para atrás alejándote de mí y negándote con la cabeza.

—Sakura… no puedo hacerte daño —Tu voz es tan débil que apenas es audible para mí.  
—No me harás daño —Contrarío volviéndome hacia ti—. Por favor, Sasuke. Esto puede salvarte.  
—Si es así, prefiero mi muerte antes que mi salvación —Murmuras con un ojo entrecerrado mientras me miras fijamente—. No pienso hacerlo.

Me siento aún más débil e impotente por no poder convencerte.

—¡Sabes que si puedo serte útil en algo, haré lo que sea! —Bramo mientras otro par de lágrimas bajan por mis frías mejillas.  
—No lo entiendes, Sakura —Interrumpes acercándote a mí lentamente—. Si hago eso, morirás.

Mis ojos se abren casi al punto de salirse de sus órbitas, pero no dudo en responderte muy decidida:

—Pero tú te salvarás, ¿cierto?

Bajas la mirada débilmente y te quedas callado.

—¿Cierto? —Pregunto insistentemente y por segunda ocasión.  
—No importa lo que pase conmigo —Hablas ignorando mi pregunta—, pero no puedo permitir que tú…  
—¡Yo no puedo permitir que mueras! —Ahora soy yo quien interrumpe en un tono de voz alto— ¡Te amo, Sasuke!

La última frase te hace sonreír de manera débil. Recargas tu frente con la mía y pasas una de tus manos por detrás de mi cuello.

—Gracias, Sakura…

Y sin previo aviso, haces que nuestros labios se junten para fundirse en un débil pero delicado beso. Apenas puedo sentir tus labios moverse y tu respiración va desapareciendo al pasar del tiempo. Sé que debo hacer algo pronto si no quiero verte morir frente a mí, así que lo primero que se me ocurre es rasgarme la muñeca con el vidrio suelto y el borde de la gran ventana de hierro detrás. La sangre comienza a salir desesperadamente y te hace abrir los ojos de golpe. El dolor para mí es casi insoportable, sé que si me he rasgado una vena, puedo morir desangrada; pero si tú puedes salvarte, no me importa.  
Miras mis ojos fijamente y luego desvías la mirada.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —Cuestionas en tono frío, pero un poco más vivo. Puedo notar que con el simple olor de la sangre, has recuperado vitalidad.  
—Bébela —Te ordeno acercándote mi brazo, casi como una amenaza.  
—No —Te niegas en tono seco y mirando a otro lado. Intentas escapar pero tu cuerpo no está lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo; qué suerte.  
—Sasuke —Te llamo de manera bondadosa mientras sonrío lo más que puedo, intentando ignorar el dolor—. Bébela…  
—Te lo he dicho antes, no pienso hacerlo —Aseguras cerrando tus ojos, aún volteado.

Sé que no podrás resistirte por mucho: tu instinto es oler sangre y beberla; así que continúo incitándote a que chupes mi muñeca, no debería esperar mucho.  
Me acerco a ti de forma lenta, delicada. Te hago voltear para conmigo y abrir los ojos, puedo notar fácilmente que estás sudando demasiado.

—Toma —Acerco mi muñeca sangrante a tu rostro y te hago olerla, pero nuevamente cierras los ojos y volteas la mirada.  
—¡No! —Exclamas llevándote las manos al rostro— Sakura… aléjate…  
—No voy a hacerlo, Sasuke. Pienso entregarte mi vida aunque tú no lo quieras —Y ahora, tomo algo de sangre con mi dedo pulgar y la embarro en tu mano.

No puedes resistirte más de dos minutos y te la llevas a la boca, consumiendo toda la sangre que te había proporcionado. Abres los ojos y puedo ver que están encendidos en un tono completamente carmesí. _Cómo amo tus ojos carmesís…_  
Te doy mi muñeca y la tomas con tus dos manos, la observas por unos segundos para después comenzar a lamer toda la sangre que hay en ella; te notabas bastante sediento. La sensación de tu lengua rozando mi piel hace que me sonroje un poco, ayudándome a olvidar gran parte del intenso dolor por un rato.

Terminas de lamer toda la sangre que ha salido de mi brazo y me miras fijamente, aún con tus ojos carmesís, como esperando y pidiéndome más. Sonrío de manera tierna mientras me acerco a ti y desenfundo mi cuello para que puedas morderlo. Termino y me pongo frente a ti; ya habías perdido la cordura por completo, o por lo menos eso creía.  
Te acercas más a mí y siento como con un brazo rodeas mi cintura y con el otro haces mi cabeza de lado, dejándote espacio libre para poder morderme. Yo sonrío feliz, ¡al fin pude serte útil en algo! Y antes de que tus afilados colmillos penetren mi piel, murmuro con ternura:

—Gracias, Sasuke. No olvides que te amo…

Te detienes un momento y tus ojos se vuelven azabaches de nuevo, pero sólo por un poco ya que al corto tiempo siento tus colmillos atravesando mi yugular de manera suave.  
Aquella sensación certeramente nunca la olvidaré: me transmitiste un calor y emoción indescriptibles; en realidad juro que no puedo explicarlo con palabras.

Comienzo a sentir cómo succionas mi sangre y eso me duele un poco, pero al mismo tiempo me provoca un curioso placer. Suspiro muy hondo y encimo mis manos sobre la tuya, ubicada en mi cintura, mientras bajas la otra mano para reunirla con las demás; creo que te habías cerciorado de que no movería mi cabeza ni intentaría huir de tus vampirescos colmillos.

Tardas bastante tiempo en dejarme vacía, ¿o es que acaso disfrutabas desangrar a tus víctimas lentamente?  
Pero como quiera, estoy comenzando a debilitarme; sé que pronto terminarás. Desearía vivir un poco más para poder verte azabache de nuevo y darte un beso de despedida, pero si no es así, de todas formas estoy satisfecha.  
Satisfecha porque sé que esa sangre maldita ha salido de ti. La has introducido en mi cuerpo y te has llenado de mi sangre humana, sangre nueva y pura para tu ser; sangre que te permitirá vivir mucho más tiempo y, espero, sin problema alguno.

Estoy sintiendo mi cuerpo desfallecer. Mis párpados se hacen cada vez más pesados y mis piernas ya no tienen la misma fuerza que antes, dejándome casi caer; si no fuera porque tú me has sujetado. Comienzo a sentir mi piel más fría y mis manos, antes encima de las tuyas, caen como si fuesen las de una muñeca de trapo.  
Esperas unos momentos más y finalmente desclavas tus colmillos de mi cuello: Ya has terminado. Lames mi piel de forma delicada y también el rededor de tus labios, ligeramente manchados de sangre.  
Debió pasar alrededor de un minuto para que tus ojos carmesís desaparecieran, volviendo a ser entonces azabache. _Mi azabache._

Miras la escena horrorizado y me dejas caer al piso del susto, lástima que no tenía fuerzas ni para amortiguar la caída.

—Sa… Sakura… —Musitas ya revitalizado y arrodillándote justo al lado mío— ¿Qué…?  
—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Te interrumpo con una sonrisa débil dibujada en mi pálido rostro.

Me miras aún impactado y te llevas las manos al rostro para después, alborotarte tu perfecta cabellera negra de forma desesperada.

—¡¿Fui yo quién te hizo esto?! —Exclamas en tono de culpabilidad. Yo nuevamente sonrío y me niego.  
—Yo lo quise así…

Aprietas tu puño contra el piso y te maldices en voz baja por no poder controlar tu sed se sangre pura, luego cargas mi débil cuerpo y lo atraes hacia ti, llenándome con un tierno y cálido abrazo.

—Lo siento… —Murmuras a mi oído con voz entrecortada y conservando tu porte culpable.  
—No te disculpes, Sasuke. Te dije que de serte útil, haría lo que fuera —Y ahora la que se apagaba era yo, sintiendo regalar mis últimos palpitares en tus brazos.  
—Pero… yo prometí que no te haría daño —Nuevamente te reprochas lo anterior y me aprisionas más a tu cuerpo.  
—Nunca me has hecho daño —Te aseguro sonriendo lo más alegre que puedo—. Al contrario, siempre has sabido tratarme y cuidarme mucho mejor que nadie.

Tus profundos ojos negros no dejan de mirarme con nostalgia; en verdad lo siento, pero todo pronto terminará. Te notas sereno pero aún así, tus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse discretamente. Para mí es extraño y doloroso: Jamás en la vida te había visto así.  
Pero entiendo tu notoria tranquilidad, ya no había nada que pudiéramos hacer: Si la sangre maldita entra a un humano, es el fin. Es _mi_ fin.

—Te amo, Sasuke… —Musito finalmente mientras cierro mis ojos y una lágrima cae de ellos.  
—Yo también. Perdóname, Sakura… —Besas mi frente con delicadeza y bajas a mis labios, concediéndome la dicha de poder tener un último beso de despedida.

Y después de unos segundos, mi cuerpo termina convirtiéndose en un montón de cenizas. Cenizas que no valen para nada, pero que jamás te dejarán solo en tu obscura habitación.

Me alegra que pude serte útil, Sasuke. _Gracias por beber mi sangre…_


End file.
